


Kiss Me; Never Say Goodbye

by EienNoTenshi



Series: Never Say Goodbye [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Sex, BL Manga Inspired, Drama, M/M, New Borns, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Past Main Character Death, Reincarnations, Romance, Vampire AU, akafuri - Freeform, blood sucking, turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:05:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9821789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EienNoTenshi/pseuds/EienNoTenshi
Summary: Furihata Kouki was just an ordinary high school student and a part-time worker at a nearby flower shop. It was that fateful delivery when he was greeted by a bone-crushing hug by the person who opened the door saying only a single word which left Furihata petrified.





	1. Welcome back!

"Akane-san! I'm back! Is there other deliveries left?" Furi called for his boss as he entered the shop.

"Ah, yes Furi. There's one more left. It's addressed to that mansion just by the mountain. You think you can make it?" Furi frowned at the mention of the Mansion. It was rumored to be a hunted place, the Mansion was practically at the heart of Tokyo's Forest. People say that once you enter the forest, you'd never be able to return.

"Ah, ok. I guess?" Furi answered Akane-san even though deep inside he's already strangling his self for agreeing on the delivery.

"You don't have to force yourself Furi. I can just call them to pick it up or something."

"No, Akane-san. I'll deliver it. Then I'll just go straight home, is that okay?" Akane-san looked as if she's hesitating upon sending her younger worker off to the said Mansion.

"Well, ok. Just call me if you've made the delivery ok?"

"Ok Akane-san. I'll get going now before it gets dark."

Furi took the bouquet of red roses; bloody red roses. He took off after taking his coat and his bag bidding goodbye to his employer one last time before exiting the shop. 

 

He got into the bus in order to get to the nearest bus stop near the forest. He got off and felt his anxiety even more. He walked into the forest because he knew that there're no vehicles who goes into the forest.

It took Furi an hour and a half before getting into his destination. He looked at the Mansion, it's breathtakingly beautiful though it still looks mystical. He was absentmindedly looking at the mansion when the gates opened which went unnoticed by the brunette. Furi was pulled back to reality when he was tackled by someone which lead Furi to fall back to the ground. The man was hugging him tightly it felt like his bones were getting crushed.

"A-Ahm--" Furi's words were put to halt when the man talked.

"MOM!!!" This time it was Furi's world that was put into halt. It was like time was stopped that very moment.

"Mom! Mom! Okaeri Okaa-sama!" Furi felt the man snuggles even closer to him.

"A-Ah, excuse me sir. B-But I-I'm not your mom, a-and I'm a guy?" Furi tried pushing the man whom he realized was much, much taller than him.

"Atsushi, let the man go. That's rude." A voice not too far from where they are said.

"But... But he's Mom!" The man hugging him finally let Furi go.

"Murasakibara-kun, let's go inside first?" Another voice said much softer than the first one.

"Eh? Kurochin, mom's here! Why are you like that?" the man called Atsushi was pulled from away from him even more by a man with Cerulean hair with a skin so pale. He was relatively shorter than the man, maybe even shorter than him by a few centimeters.

"Tetsuya, take Atsushi in please." Furi looked at the man which made Furi's jaw fall. The man was gorgeously handsome. Red-hair matched with ruby cat-like eyes, small nose, thin red lips pale skin but not as pale as the Cerulean haired one. The man looked at him, Furi thought he'd faint with the intensity of his gaze.

"How may I help you?" The red-head asked.

"Ah! I-I'm here for t-the delivery of this bouquet. Is Mr. Akashi Seijuuro inside?" Furi asked presenting the bouquet which surprisingly didn't get damaged.

"I'm Akashi Seijuuro. I was waiting for those. Would you like to come in? Have coffee or tea perhaps? A compensation to Atsushi's inappropriate actions..." Furi didn't know what happened but he found himself agreeing and walking into the mansion with the Redhead.

 

"Akashi? Who's tha--" A tanned male stopped on his tracks as he saw Furi walking with Akashi. There was something in his eyes when he looked at Furi. 

"Ah, Daiki. He delivered the roses I've ordered earlier. He's..."

"Ah! I-I'm F-Furihata Kouki. I work part time at Akane-san's shop." Furi bowed to the tanned man.

"Ah, yes. I'm Aomine Daiki. Akashi I'll just go check on my work... Ah, Furihata it's been nice meeting you." Aomine shook his hand before finally walking away. Akashi continued walking when Aomine got out of sight and gestured Furi to follow suit.

"What would you be having? Tea or Coffee?" Akashi asked him as he sat on a single couch.

"Ah, I-I'll just have a Coffee t-thank you." 

Furi just sat there eyes roaming around the garden Akashi brought him too. It was a beautiful garden, his eyes landed at one bush filled with red, red roses. He's immediately perplexed by the thought, why Akashi even ordered a bouquet if he already have roses in his garden? Not ten minutes later Akashi came back holding a tray with two tea cups, one filled with coffee, the other one filled with what seem like red tea, judging by the tea bag in it.

"Ah, thank you A-Akashi-san..." Furi took his cup of coffee taking a sip. The coffee fitted his tastes well, it's like it was custom made for him. It was sweeter than normal but not too sweet. He continued drinking his coffee unaware of those pair of ruby eyes staring straight at him watching his every move. Just when he was about to finish his coffee he felt dizzy, next thing he knew was a voice saying...

"Welcome back to our home my love, I've waited long to be with you again... Sleep now..." Then everything went black...

 

End notes:  
Short Chapter! I hope you don't mind my writing style of having more dialogues than narrations...  
Anyway, I got the idea from a BL manga which story revolves around three vampires and their leader's mate. It's a short manga there were 5 or 6 chapters in it I think. The title was Koyoi wa Kimi to Chi no Kisu. Kudos to Bl_mk-san! Really did helped me! Thanks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said, I only did minor edits so yes the contents are pretty much the same as the last ones.


	2. Dreams

"Good Evening my love..." A voice said a felt so familiar yet it wasn't.

Furi felt his clothes slowly being removed from his body. Lips kissing him fully on the lips... Hands slowly roaming around his body...

"I have been waiting for you..."

Suddenly it became very noisy...

"QUICK! We must hurry! Before it gets away!"

"NO! Run! Run!"

 

"HAH! HAH!" Furihata panted as he jolted up from his bed.

"W-What was that? A-A nightmare?" Furi was about to get up but noticed that his pajama top was unbuttoned... But that's not what shocked him... His pants wasn't on him...

"Wha- T-This is..." White sticky fluids covering his private parts... I-It's semen... Furihata flushed at the thought of him having just had a wet dream...

 

That day, again, he was asked to deliver another bouquet of roses to that same mansion. Furi was confused because he can only remember things from when he gave the bouquet to a Red haired man and nothing else... Next thing he knew, he's already in bed dreaming whatever he had dreamt of that morning...

"Then I'll be leaving now Akane-san... I'll go straight home too... Bye..."

Furi spent the rest of the way trying to recall what happened the day before but as he expected it was hopeless...

"Take care Furi..."

 

When he got to the mansion he rang the bell twice, when a cerulean haired man opened the gate for him.

"Ah, g-good afternoon... Is Mr. Akashi Seijuuro inside? I'm here for the delivery of his roses..."

"Ah... It's finally here..." Furihata almost jumped out of his skin when someone spoke from behind him. When he turned around, he came face to face to a man possessing ruby red eyes. When the wind blew a little stronger than normal, he smelled something...

'This scent...'

"What's wrong?" the man asked leaning even closer...

"A-Ah... N-Nothing... H-Here... "

"Ah, thank you... Here's the money."

Furihata took the money from the man's hands a little bit forceful than intended then immediately walked away.

"T-Thank you f-for your p-patronage..." Furihata ran the rest of the way out the forest.

 

 

That night again, Furihata dreamt of the very same thing... Only this time it was a little bit clearer...

"Uhmm... Ah... Ahh..." Furihata could feel something warm and wet surrounding his cock...

"Ahhh! Hah... Hah..." Furi tried opening his eyes only to be met with those familiar ruby eyes...

 

He sat up unlike the morning before, he was completely naked this time...

"Oh no... Not again..." Furi put his face on his hands in frustration. When he tried standing up he felt something that wasn't there the yesterday...

"What--?" He reached to where he felt it only to gasp upon touching something cold and very liquid like. His eyed went wide and even wider upon looking at his fingers which was coated with thick white liquid...

"What the-- What's th-this?!" He felt a pang of pain upon shifting his position. That's when he realized he was strangely exhausted yet he felt refreshed... 'That scent again...'

'I-I've been violated while sleeping?! In my OWN room?! Who? Just who would do this?!' He immediately got dressed running out of their house with no particular place to go to.

"Yo Furihata!" Furihata heard Fukuda's voice but didn't bother stopping...

"Urgh..." Furi fell to the ground feeling his stomach getting upset...

"Oi, Furi... Are you alright?" Furihata tried standing up but doesn't have much strength... His vision's all blurry...

"Kouki..." that voice... again.

"Oi, who are you?" Fukuda tried coming to the man's side when the man spoke again...

"It's all right... Everything's fine here... I'll be taking Kouki home..." and as if being enchanted, Fukuda went on and walked away from them. Furi felt himself being carried.

'No, I must hurry... I have to escape...'

 

"Hurry!"

"Let's kill it! Hurry! HURRY!!!" 

"Or it'll summon its demons once again!" 

 

"Ugh..." Furihata opened his eyes only to find himself in an unfamiliar room.

"Ah, you are finally awake..."


	3. Captive

Captive

 

"Ah, you're finally awake... Kouki. I hope you've had a nice sleep..." Furi looked to his side only to find the man with ruby eyes sitting beside him.

"So it was really you..." Furi whispered.

"Ah yes... I'm sorry, I might have gone a bit overboard..." The man talked as if he was talking about something so trivial...

"Why? How could you do those things to me? Just-- Just w-who are you?" Furihata's tears started falling from his eyes...

"W-We just m-met... W-We aren't e-even acquaintances... A-And I AM a MAN... Why? Just why?!" Furi raised his voice out of frustration...

"Kouki... Sorry but... We didn't JUST have met..."

"H-Huh?" Furi looked up looking into the man's eyes...

"You see... It has been hundreds of years... Hundreds of years I've been yearning to hold you in my arms again..." The man caressed his hair removing strands from his face...

"W-What h-hundred years? Y-You d-don't l-look like y-you're even on l-legal age yet..." Furihata tried to reason.

"Really?" Furi saw the man leaning over again seeming like he's about to kiss him again...

"STOP! W-What are you doing?! A-And d-don't play with me!" Furihata grabbed the nearest object he could get hold of, it was a glass cup. He threw it to the man the cup shattered upon making contact with the man's face, causing a cut on the man's cheek.

"S-Stay away from me!" Furihata stood up dashing to the door.

'Stay... You must never leave...'

"Wha-- I-I can't move..." Furihata looked back to the man, eyes widening.

'His eyes... I-It turned gold... O-Only one...'

"Please stop this non-sense Kouki... I have been waiting for you... Never... Never in all these years, have I ever fed off from anyone else..." The man walked towards the still frozen Furihata.

"Or would you rather have me destroy that place you call home? I'd kill them all if it meant having you again in my arms..." The man crushed the rose Furihata didn't even notice he was holding until now...

"I assure you... It may not quench my thirst and satisfy my hunger, but it is better than nothing... After all, it has been hundreds of years..."

'No! Not my family...' "N-No! W-What a-are you t-talking about? Y-Your thirst? H-Hunger? W-What are you--" Furi gasped upon finally realizing what the man was trying to say...

"N-No way... F-For real..." 

"What "For real" Kouki? Huh?" The man took his unmoving hand pulling it up to his lips, nose sniffing on his scent...

"Hmm? What is it Kouki?"

"Y-You really are one..."

"...a Vampire..." Finally being able to move, he looked up a little to the man...

 

"Hah, I thought so... He really did found it out already." Furihata looked to where the voice came from. There stood two men.

One with tanned skin yet visibly pale, and another man taller than the other who wore thick rimmed eye-glasses.

"Indeed, he is sharper than the last time." He fixed his glasses.

"Daiki... Shintarou..." The man still holding his hand acknowledge the men's presence.

"Can you two leave us?"

"Alright, alright... We'll be leaving then... Just go easy on the boy Akashi..."

 

"Being faced with you again for such long, long time... I don't know if I can even hold back..." Akashi held Furi's face making him[Furi] face him[Akashi] again.

"A-Are you g-gonna eat m-me now?" Furihata trembled at the thought...

'It's better this way... At the very least I was able to salvage my family...'

"Oh rest assured... I will definitely eat you up..."

Akashi pulled him closer... Closer and closer until their lips were only an inch apart...

"...All of you, Kouki."

 

"Dear, have Kou-chan arrived yet?" Furihata Koutarou asked his wife upon entering their house.

There was a long silence between them...

Slowly surrounding them was the scent of roses and as if hearing a very soft voice whispering to them...

"Ah, well... H-He's at A-Akashi's house, he'll be alright..." 

"Ah is that so? Then I guess it should be alright..."

 

 

"AHH! N-No! Ah..." Furihata tried pushing Akashi's face away from his cock...

"Hmm... You were usually asleep when I do this... You might still not be used to these things but rest assured..." Akashi said leaving Furi's cock for a moment to answer.

"J-Just hurry... H-Hurry a-and K-Kill me a-already!"

"Oh... So impatient Kouki... Hmm? This..." Akashi reach for Furi's cock slowly stroking it before getting on and finding its main intention...

"Hmp! T-This--"

"Do you not enjoy this Kouki?" He teasingly nudged his finger into Furi's hole...

"D-Damn-- No-- Ahaah..." Furi bit his lips to prevent those unwanted moans from coming out...

"That won't do Kouki. Let me hear your voice, come on..." Akashi continued his fingers' activities successfully loosening Furi's hole...

"I will never let anyone get you again... Ever..." Akashi held his cock aligning it to Furi's hole slowly stretching him even wider. And with one hard thrust he impaled Furihata completely.

"AAHHHH!!!"


	4. Back to School; Enter Kagami Taiga

Furihata woke up with soft caress on his forehead. On impulse he slapped the hand away from him.

"No! Stay away from me you monster!" Furihata screamed at the man beside him expecting to see those Red-gold eyes but was met with a very calming blue ones... It was the color of the clear skies...

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to wake you up Mo-- Furihata-san..." the man said his voice monotonous but his eyes... Furihata could feel guilt creeping inside him... He didn't know why but it's as if he got angry at his little brother without any reasons kind of guilt.

"N-No... I-I'm sorry too... I-I didn't mean t-to scream at you..." Furihata apologized even though he knew the man before him definitely belong to the same kind as the man who violated him countless times in the past few nights. Akashi. Now he remembered, the man's name was Akashi Seijuuro, the recipient of the bouquet he delivered...

He continued violating him, raping him if he may say so... But never... Never had Akashi drank his blood...

"Kuroko how is Furihata?" The man with eye glasses came in holding a tray which looked more or less food.

"Ah, Midorima-kun... Yes, Mo-- F-Furihata-san has awakened..." The two looked at each other's eyes as if talking to themselves... Few moments later, Midorima's eyes soften...

"I-I'll go look if Murasakibara-kun is behaving... I-I'll see you later Furihata-san..." Kuroko bowed before going out of the room.

"Furihata, this is you food... Rest assured that's human food... I know a bit of cooking, but usually it is Murasakibara who's always cooking here in the house... Though he's quite useless for the time being..." Midorima said straight not looking at him while placing the food on the table inside the room.

"Am I gonna be imprisoned here until I die?" Furihata asked as he stood up slowly wrapping the sheets around him.

"Ah here... I've brought medicine from the hospital..." Furihata took the tablets from Midorima knowing that the man was just being considerate of him.

"Akashi wanted me to inform you that you're allowed to go back to attending your classes... Kuroko will be joining you every day, he's enrolled to the same school as you..." Midorima said before leaving Furihata alone again.

 

"Ah, Furihata-san, h-here are your things... Your uniform as well..." Kuroko came in holding his bag and a pair of uniform on the other.

"Ah, thank you Kuroko-san... I'll get ready in a minute..." Furihata stood up taking his things, he knew this was the only form of freedom he'd ever get from that monster. At least, the other members of the household were kind enough to put up with him...

"Let's go?" Furihata asked Kuroko who was now wearing the same gakuran as him.

"What class are you in?" Furihata asked attempting to start a conversation.

"I'm at the class beside yours... I'm in class 1-B."

"Oh! You're in the same class as Kagami!" Furihata heard a feral growl but when he looked around he didn't see anyone else.

"K-Kuroko d-did you just--"

"No Furihata-san, that wasn't me... That was Aomine-kun... He's not very fond of Kagami-kun..."

"He knows Kagami?" Furi asked eyes wide.

"Kind of... He met Kagami-kun when he drove me to school onetime..." Kuroko smiled at the slightest upon remembering how Aomine actually quarreled with Kagami like five year old kids.

"Hmm..." Furihata just nodded.

 

"Yo! Furi!" Kagami went running towards him which made him smile...

It is only proof that he's indeed back to school.

"Good Morning Kagami-kun..." Kuroko spoke behind Furihata which startled the redhead.

"WAH! When did you get there?!" Kagami exclaimed.

"I've been with Furihata-san from the start..."

"Ah yeah, he's been with me since I got here to school Kagami." Furi seconded Kuroko's statement.

"Eh? Anyway, who's he?" Kagami asked.

"Ah, he's Kuroko. My..." Furi looked at Kuroko asking for help.

'I'm his friend Kagami-kun... I have always been...' Kuroko said in a tone Furi haven't heard the Cerulean head use.

"Eh? But Furi you told me you didn't have any friends other than the basketball team?" Kagami answered which made Kuroko's usual emotionless face was now visibly in shock.

'How could he-- I used my voice... He shouldn't be questioning anything else...' Kuroko thought to himself.

"A-Ah, heheh... Well, Kuroko was shy you know? So I've only introduced him to you now..." Furihata covered for the still shocked Kuroko.

"Ah... Okay. Ah! I forgot! Coach was furious for your weeklong absence!"

"E-EH?! I-- Oh no! That means... More Spartan training for me! Ugh!" Furi pulled on his hair. His body was in no condition to undergo that much of activities...


	5. A Glimpse of the Past

It was already dusk when Furihata and Kuroko got home.

"Ah, welcome back Kuroko. Furihata, dinner's ready... Murasakibara had cooked earlier..." Midorima welcomed them home.

"Ah, thank you Midorima-san..." Furihata bowed thanking him before going straight to his-- rather 'their' room.

Furihata was startled when Kuroko appeared from behind him.

"K-Kuroko! You startled me..." Furi saw Kuroko smiled a little at his reaction.

"I'm sorry for that Furihata-san. I came in to remind you of your dinner, do you perhaps want to eat in here instead?"

"No. I-I'll go down in a minute. Thank you Kuroko."

Kuroko bowed before once again leaving the room.

'What now? Is he gonna violate me again tonight? My body's too tired for those activities, not that I could stop him if he forces me. I would actually be better if it would kill me.' Furihata sighed.

 

"Good Evening." Furihata bowed as he came downstairs. He noticed there was someone new, a tall, REALLY tall purple haired man.

"Good Evening to you too Furihata. Let me introduce you formally, this is Murasakibara Atsushi." Midorima greeted back then gestured to the other man.

"N-Nice to meet you Murasakibara-s-san?" 

"HMP!" Furihata was in awe as how this giant man acted childishly.

"Uh...?" He looked at Kuroko who was laughing silently.

'What's so funny? Did I say something stupid just now?'

"I hate you." The man called Murasakibara said walking out of the room which left Furihata's mouth hang open. 

'Just what the hell happened?!'

A loud burst of laughter startled the shocked Furihata.

"Aomine that's rude." Midorima said but there IS a visible smile in his face.

'I got it. They're toying with me.' Furihata decided to just ignore their behavior and went into the dining room finding the table fully set.

When he started eating, he can't help but notice how all the food on the table fit his taste buds so perfectly as if they're all custom made for him.

'Murasakibara had cooked earlier...'

Murasakibara? That giant childish man cooked these?

 

Furihata woke up when he felt the other side of the bed sunk indicating that someone had got into the bed. He kept quiet waiting for the man to pull him and force him into those 'nightly activities' but what he felt stilled him.

"I know you're awake Kouki. Calm down, I won't do anything to you. Just sleep now. I know you're exhausted from school." Akashi said as he wrapped his arm around him gently pulling Furihata in.

 

'Kiyoko! Run!'

'No! No!'

Flashes of fire was what met her eyes.

 

"NOO!!!" Furihata jolted up.

"Kouki! Kouki, calm down. It's just a dream..." Furihata looked at Akashi who was beside him. The expression on his face completely different from how his voice came out.

"A-Akashi-san." Furihata said making Akashi look at him.

"What is it Kouki?"

"Why won't you kill me? Or atleast drink my blood?" He asked even though he knew Akashi's answer would still be the same.

"I will never kill you. As for your blood, I am afraid that I may lose control once I tasted your blood." Was what Akashi answered with which stunned Furihata. After a month of their 'routine' he had finally got one logical answer from the man.

"Do you know anything about my dreams?" Furihata asked once again.

"Do you mean about your dreams of a woman being chased by people with torches at hand?" Furihata nodded.

"Tell me, what do you remember?" Akashi said still looking at Furihata.

"Well, I remember a woman's voice. I also remember someone saying she's a demon and all. They wanted to kill her." Furihata looked up at Akashi as he saw Akashi's knuckles turning white as he gripped on the blanket.

"A-Akashi-san?"

"If I tell you the truth, do you promise to believe everything I say?" Furihata felt hesitant at first but nodded still.

There's no other choice than to believe in whatever Akashi will be telling him.

 

It was a fairly dark night with only the moonlight illuminating the pathways.

"Lady Kiyoko, you should not wander off to the forest near the mountains. Demons are said to have inhabited the area." Kiyoko looked at her student.

"Reila, I am a Priestess. I am expected to face demons head on in order to protect our village." Kiyoko said as he long chestnut hair fluttered with the gentle breeze of the night, brown eyes gleamed with the moonlight. She wore a pink Kimono that was given to her by the villagers to celebrate her coming of age and taking over the shrine.

"But Lady Kiyoko--"

"Do not worry about me Reila. Demons won't be able to harm me." Kiyoko started walking into the forest leaving a very scared Reila behind.

'twas that faithful night she came across the demon himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Furihata Kouki aka Lady Kiyoko with that pink kimono. :)  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/04/d7/85/04d785712736ba98bcbb9cae8d9324f0.png


	6. A Glimpse of the Past [part 2]

 

Kiyoko walked through the path knowing that it would lead to the English styled mansion that has been rumored as the demon's den. Ofcourse she hadn't believed what the villagers say.

Once in front of the gates she knocked loudly hoping that the people inside would hear it.

"What is it?" A voice came from the inside as the gate came open.

"Ah, Good Evening. I am Lady Kiyoko, the newly appointed Priestess of the Village Shrine. I have come here to inform you of the upcoming festival of our Village and I would like to invite you to come." She said as the man looked at her amused by her words.

"You want me to attend that festival?" The man asked disbelievingly.

Kiyoko smiled before nodding. She admits the man looked rather different than most Japanese. He had red hair and ruby eyes to match. His skin seemed to glow in the moonlight.

The man stayed looking at her before finally talking.

"Very well, I shall attend this Festival you talk of. Is there anything else you'd need?"

"No. That would be all. I hope you'd have a good night Mister~"

"Akashi. My name is Akashi Seijuuro."

"Yes, Akashi. Goodnight then Akashi-san." Kiyoko bowed before turning around.

 

 

"Wait- Wait! Akashi-san. You're saying you've live here for that long?! A-And t-that you knew 'personally' who the woman in my dreams was?"

"Yes."

"But- If she was the Priestess, then why would the villagers chase after her?" 

"Well..."

 

Akashi came to the said festival dressed in a common kimono but he clearly stands out even in a large crowd.

"Ah! Akashi-san! It's nice to see you've really come to our Festival!" Kiyoko came to him not noticing the villagers' shocked expression.

"You have come to personally invite me Lady Kiyoko. I would never break a promise..." Akashi took her hand giving it a kiss.

Kiyoko felt herself blush.

After the festival, Akashi came to the Shrine frequently visiting the maiden, giving her gifts and all. Unbeknownst to the two, a rumor had started roaming around the village and even to the neighboring ones.

'The Priestess of the Village of Cain has been bewitched by the Demon of the forest.'

 

Not long after Priests and Priestesses of other Villages came to Cain holding her captive in the Shrine, not letting anyone near her.

"She has been cursed by a demon. No one shall approach her." A man's voice said.

"No! Let me out! I need to get to Seijuuro!" Kiyoko yelled banging at the door.

"You shan't meet with that demon again!"

"Seijuuro is no demon! Let me out please!"

 

A week passed and they've still kept Kiyoko in.

"Blugh~ Haa, haa..." Kiyoko sat on the floor breathing heavily. She had just vomited everything she ate.

"L-Lady Kiyoko?" Reila called for her.

"Yes Reila?"

"Are you okay? Shall I call for a healer?"

"I-- Y-Yes. Please call for a healer. If you can, please call for Midorima-san of the neighboring village." She said while wiping off her sweat.

"M-Midori-san? O-Okay, I will send for someone to fetch him."

 

"Akashi!" Midorima came running through Seijuuro's doors.

"Shintarou, on what business do you have with me? As you can see I am not feeling well--"

"She's pregnant." Shintarou cut him off.

"What?" Akashi whipped his head facing Midorima.

"Lady Kiyoko. S-She's pregnant. A-And the c-child's not helping her situation. W-We need to save Lady Kiyoko." Shintarou said eyes full of fear for the maiden's life.

"Oi Midorima! What did you just say?!" Aomine came in as well clearly having heard the conversation.

Akashi kept silent.

"Akashi! Akashi! We need to get Lady Kiyoko away from them!" Aomine walked towards Akashi.

"Indeed we do. We'll get her tonight." Akashi said disappearing immediately.

 

'Kiyoko... Kiyoko, wake up my love~'

Kiyoko woke up feeling a soft hand on her face.

"S-Seijuuro?" She looked up.

"Yes, we need to get you out of here..."

"W-What are you doing here inside! Y-You know how their prayers affect you... Get out of here!" Kiyoko pushed Seijuuro away.

"No. I will get you out of here."

"I-- No. YOU need to get out of here. Please Seijuuro, leave!" Kiyoko said tears in her eyes.

"I will leave for now, but I will get you out of here." Seijuuro left without a sound.

 

"AH! HAH!" Kiyoko screamed in pain.

"L-Lady Kiyoko! W-What's happening?!" Reila asked panic lacing her voice.

"She's giving birth. I need you to get out of here." Midorima appeared from behind her startling Reila.

"Wha- H-How?"

"No time. Leave!" Midorima entered finding Kiyoko lying on the floor. Blood streaming down her thighs.

"Lady Kiyoko, I need you to breathe. Relax okay?" Midorima laid his things beside him examining Kiyoko's condition.

After finally giving birth, Kiyoko looked at her child. Children for that matter.

The smaller one had pale skin like Akashi but his hair was the lightest shade of blue, while the other one had her complexion but had a light purple hair.

"M-Midorima-san. G-Get them out of here... Please!" She knew the villagers won't accept of her children.

 

"QUICK! We must hurry! Before it gets away!" Kiyoko heard from outside alarming her weakened senses.

"NO! Run! Run!" She yelled knowing it was her sons they were after.


	7. A Glimpse of the Past [part 3]

'No! I have to get out of here...' Kiyoko did her best to stand up still weakened by giving birth. Walking to the door she tried pushing it and was successful. She walked outside staggering still was walked anyway.

"The demon's woman is gone!" She heard a shout.

"Search for her! She shouldn't be able to go too far!" Kiyoko fasten her pace.

"It's here!"

"Hurry!"

"Let's kill it! Hurry! HURRY!!!" 

"Or it'll summon its demons once again!" Kiyoko did her best to run.

"Lady Kiyoko!" She saw Aomine running towards her she smiled knowing she's already safe.

"Go fetch the Priests! She had summon a demon!" Her smile disappeared from her lips.

'No. I won't let them get their hands on Seijuuro or anyone else.' Kiyoko turned away from Aomine walking towards the villagers.

"Kiyoko! Run!" She heard his voice yes. He's here, he needs to get away from here.

"No! No!"

Flashes of fire was what met her eyes.

 

"No! No!" Akashi screamed running toward her direction only to be stopped by Aomine and Midorima.

"Akashi! No! Do you want to die as well?!" Midorima shouted children still on his arms.

Akashi looked at the two children on Midorima's arms.

"Get those things away from me!" Akashi screamed.

"Akashi! They are your sons!" Midorima argued.

"I do not have a need of those creatures! I need Kiyoko here! Beside me!" Aomine knew Akashi had snapped. There is no stopping him now.

Akashi ran through every house in the village. It was a massacre.

The village became a mass field of blood.

"Kiyoko~ My love... Answer me~ Please..." Akashi held on her body. Her burned body. Burned by these people she protected and cherished.

A loud cry of despair resounded the night. After that night, Akashi finally getting back to his right mind came back to his mansion never setting foot outside.

 

Hundreds of Years passed, Akashi never showed any emotions. There was nothing but coldness.

"F-Father..."

Akashi looked behind him seeing his eldest son.

"Tetsuya, what do you need?" Cold voice sending chills through Tetsuya's spine.

"I- I would like to notify you of my recent discovery..."

"And what would that be?"

"F-Father, I-I t-think I saw m-mother i-in my current school." Tetsuya's voice was quiet, he was almost whisper.

"You do not need to speak nonsense Tetsuya."

"But I d-did! S-She came back to us Father! W-We need to get her back..." Tetsuya exclaimed his voice now desperate. For he too, long to be held by his mother.

"If what you are saying is true, I shall send Daiki with you to see if what you saw really is your Mother. This discussion is over. Leave." 

 

 

"Akashi! Lady-- Lady Kiyoko has returned!" Daiki exclaimed running towards Akashi.

"Are you certain what you saw is Kiyoko Daiki? I do not want to let my hopes up in something inexistent." Akashi looked at Aomine intently.

"I am sure! She may have been a guy now but her scent didn't changed! Even the slightest bit!" Daiki explained.

"If what you are saying is true, then I should go check for myself." Akashi stood up turning away from Aomine.

'Kiyoko~'

"I need to talk to Tetsuya." Daiki went out knowing he was dismissed.

 

"Father? You asked for me?"

"Tetsuya, do you know what the name of your mother is?" Akashi asked straight out.

"Yes Father. I have looked him up our school's directory. Her-- His name is Furihata Kouki, he's in the class next to mine. He also works part-time at a nearby flower shop."

"I see. Have you told Atsushi about this?"

"No. I thought that he may get too excited and just run onto Mother."

"That's good. Do not tell Atsushi anything yet. It is better to tell him once I have confirmed this issue myself."

Akashi left for the said flower shop simply passing by. One breathe of the scent and he knew...

'She's really back. Kiyoko-- No, it's Furihata Kouki now...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus, brings us back to the present!
> 
> Atlast I've done this 'past life' thing.
> 
> I got stuck for a week just to figure out how to give Kouki's past life a flashback.
> 
> Hope it turned out well though. :)


	8. Back to Present, it's only a matter of time...

 

After what Akashi had told him, Furihata had been thinking~

Why is it, that he sees this Lady Kiyoko in his dreams... It has been a week and Akashi's behavior towards him had changed a little. He doesn't force him anymore; actually it was only because Akashi hasn't been at home since then...

"Say Kuroko?"

"Yes Furihata-san?"

"D-Do you know where Akashi-san is?" Furihata asked once on their way to Seirin.

"Fathe-- I mean, Akashi-kun's in a business trip." Kuroko said.

"Hmm?" Furihata nodded his head.

He didn't know why but he had a bad feeling about Akashi's absence.

It was later that night when Furihata was walking back to his room from the kitchen when he heard whispers from one room.

"We can't just leave father alone like that Midorima-san!" It was Kuroko's voice. Furihata peeked into the small opening on the door.

"You know how much your father treasures your mother Tetsuya. And he had vowed to her never to drink blood from any humans." Midorima said.

"That's right Tetsu."

"But what about animal blood?" Kuroko's voice was clearly restrained.

"His body won't accept it. Ever since he vowed once more to your mother's grave that he would never drink blood, his body has been like that. And you know how stubborn your father is." Midorima took off his glasses massaging his nose bridge.

"B-But then what? Are we just gonna let him die?" Kuroko asked.

"Tetsuchin, father doesn't die." It was Murasakibara this time.

"He won't die but it would definitely be like that since he won't even open his eyes. Can't we convince mother to talk to father?"

'Mother? I thought she's dead?'

"Tetsu, we just have to accept Akashi's decision. And we still need to gain Furihata's trust before telling him the truth."

'AKASHI?! And what truth?!' Furihata screamed in his mind.

"But he's my Mother! I can't just sit here and watch Father suffer, when I know that mother can help him."

"Calm down Tetsuya--"

Furihata couldn't keep silent anymore so he barged in.

"W-What do you mean about m-me being your mother?" Furihata asked directly looking at Kuroko.

"F-Furihata-san--"

"Answer me!" Furihata demanded.

They looked at each other contemplating with Furihata's demand.

Midorima sighed before talking.

"Have Akashi told you about Lady Kiyoko?"

"Yes, and how she's become Kuroko and Murasakibara's mother. And-- And how she d-died."

"Yes, well, you do remember Akashi saying it wasn't just recently that the two of you met each other right?" Midorima sat on one chair.

"Yes, what about it? Isn't it because he'd been 'visiting' me at night in my room--"

"No. That's not it. You've met Akashi way way back. In your past life." It was Aomine who cut him off.

"W-What do you mean?"

"You, Furihata Kouki are the reincarnation of Lady Kiyoko, Priestess of the Village of Cain." Aomine dropped the bomb.

"Y-You can't be serious! I-I'm a man!"

"You are now. But back then you were a woman."

Furihata looked at each of them. Midorima had his neutral expression. While Aomine was dead serious, Kuroko was looking at him eyes starting to tear up then Murasakibara's eyes was filled with longing.

"No. No. You're just playing with me. There's no way~ There is just no way!" Furihata ran out of the room and out of the mansion. He ran to their house. To his family.

 

Back in the room, Kuroko started to cry. It broke Aomine and Midorima's hearts as they saw how pained Kuroko and Murasakibara were with Furihata's words. Yet they can't even blame the man himself.

If only things were atleast a bit easier...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story may end faster than the other two.  
> Though it still has other Side Stories as Series.


	9. Both a Mother and a Lover. You can't deny your love

.

 

Furihata ran to his rooms ignoring all, his parent's call.

'They're playing with me! There's no way I had children.' Furihata buried his face on his pillow smelling the detergent used to wash it.

"Kou-chan! Kou-chan, what's wrong?" Furihata's mother knocked on his door but Furihata decided to just ignore her.

He fell asleep his mind still full of questions.

 

"Kiyoko?" She looked behind her seeing Akashi standing right there.

"Yes Akashi-san?" She asked.

"Are you not afraid of me? You know that I am not human yet you kept coming back here." Akashi stated.

"Hmm? No. You may not be human but you are kind." Kiyoko held onto Akashi's face, which the latter leaned into.

"Would you feel repulsed if I tell you that-- That I have learned to love you?" Akashi for the first time in his long life, felt unsure of himself.

"A-Akashi-san? Y-You love me?" Kiyoko looked shocked.

"#$%^&*(^%$#"

 

"Kou-chan! Kou-chan!" Furihata woke up with an even louder knocks on his door.

"What?!" Furihata exclaimed.

"Kou-chan what's wrong? Did you had a fight with Akashi-kun?"

Furihata was about to ask how they'd knew about Akashi but he didn't need to think twice when he thought that it may have been Akashi's ability and all.

 

'Akashi~'

Akashi's face flashed in his mind. His handsome face, eyes filled with longing and sadness.

Then it struck Furihata. Akashi was never happy when he forces him, his words may be unfeeling but never his eyes.

'Are we just gonna let him die?' Kuroko's words repeated in his mind.

Akashi won't die, he's immortal! He said to himself.

'He won't die but it would definitely be like that since he won't even open his eyes.' Again Kuroko's words echoed in his mind.

"Argh!" Furihata stood up from his bed running out of their house.

'Why am I even concerned with him?!' Furihata continued running.

'Are you not afraid of me?' this time it was Akashi's voice.

Furihata admits he WAS afraid of Akashi, but thinking of it now? He doesn't feel scared at all. He was more worried than scared. Then just like that a memory-- more like a dream flashed in his mind.

'I love you Seijuuro. More than anyone else.' It was a woman's voice but Furihata could feel the woman's emotions in him.

'Am I really Lady Kiyoko?'

 

 

"Furihata-san?" Kuroko asked as Furihata walked through the open doors of the mansion.

"Where is he?!" He asked the stunned Kuroko.

"What--"

"Where's that Father of yours?!" Furihata yelled.

"H-He's i-in his own r-room..." Kuroko said pointing at the direction.

Furihata walked fast towards Akashi's room.

'Damn it!'

"Akashi! Wake up you idiot!" Furihata walked up to the bed only to find an even paler looking Akashi.

'He's not breathing!' Furihata touched Akashi's hand.

'He's even ice cold!'

"K-Kuroko!" He called.

"Yes Furihata-san?"

"W-Why isn't he breathing? H-He's too cold too." His voice was full of worry.

"That's only normal when a Vampire's lacks the intake of blood. Father hasn't drunk blood for more than a hundred years. It was only to be expected he'd become like that." Kuroko explained.

"Why don't you just force him to drink it?!"

"His body won't accept the blood. It may only just worsen his condition." It was Midorima who was now standing by the door Aomine beside him.

"Fatherchin doesn't want it." Murasakibara was inside behind Kuroko.

"Then how can he recover if he won't accept anything?!" Furihata exclaimed.

"That's what I thought as well. But as Tetsuya had suggested, maybe only with Lady Kiyoko's blood-- which technically means YOUR blood, he may accept." Midorima once more explained.

"My blood? Are you sure?" Furihata asked.

"That's what we all are thinking." Aomine said walking inside.

"Fine. How do I do it?" 

"Well, the only way left is to force it down his throat. It depends on you how you'd do it. Though the fastest way is to just transfer it directly to his lips." Aomine explained.

Furihata gulp before biting hard on his lips then leaning down to Akashi's sleeping form. It was not the first time he felt Akashi's lips on his. Akashi had kissed more times than he could remember.

Furihata used his tongue forcing Akashi's mouth open which wasn't hard since Akashi was staying still.

A few minutes later Akashi jolt up coughing.

"Father!" Kuroko exclaimed relief visible in his eyes.

"Tetsuya-- K-Kouki? Why are you here?" Akashi was stunned when Furihata suddenly slapped him.

"You idiot! How can you risk your life for such a stupid promise?!"

"What--"

"We told him everything Akashi. We didn't have any choice. And he heard us talking about it." Midorima said giving Furihata a handkerchief to stop his mouth from bleeding.

"Don't you dare do that again!" Furihata said eyes narrowing at Akashi.

"But--"

"Seijuuro!" It was the first time Furihata had called his name, which left Akashi stunned.

It may be from a different voice but it was still nostalgic.

Akashi pulled Furihata into a hug.

"I've missed you~ Don't ever leave me again..." Akashi said his arms tightening around Furihata.

"There is only one way for that to come true Akashi..." Aomine said enigmatically but it was still a clear message to Akashi.

"No. I will never do that Daiki."


	10. Chapter 10

"No. I will never do that Daiki." Furihata got away from Akashi's hug then looked at Aomine and Akashi alternately.

"I'm just saying. I'm not actually telling you to do so." Aomine rose both his hands in the air.

"What is it now?" Furihata looked at Midorima knowing Akashi wouldn't answer him.

"It is better for Akashi to be the one to tell you about that matter. I will be taking my leave."

Kuroko and Murasakibara both got out of the room leaving the two of them alone in silence.

"So?" Furihata looked at Akashi who evaded his gaze.

"So you are not gonna tell me? Fine." Furihata got up.

"Kouki~" Akashi held onto Furihata's hand stopping him from leaving.

"It's just that... I-I don't want you live this cursed life. Daiki, he was referring about turning you into one of us. I can't do that." Akashi said.

"Turning me into a vampire?" Furihata looked at him mouth agape.

"Don't think about it. I will never turn you into one."

Furihata didn't liked how it sounded. 

 

Furihata was in class and the thought of Akashi's words never left his mind.

He searched his mind even his heart if he would hate being turned into one like Akashi but there was never a contradict in either one.

 

 

"We have found the Akashis." A man said.

"Very well. We shall eradicate that brat's clan immediately." Another man stood up.

"Nash, are you serious about this?"

"Jason, you know how much I detest that self righteous brat." 

 

 

"If I really was Lady Kiyoko, does that mean you two really are my sons?" Furihata asked as they all sat on the mansion's living room.

"Technically yes, we are." It was Kuroko who answered.

Furihata's gaze went from Kuroko to Murasakibara then to Kuroko once again.

"So are you uhm... Gonna start calling me mom or something?" Furihata asked awkwardly.

"If you're not comfortable with it, then we won't--"

"No! Mom is mom!" Murasakibara cut Kuroko's sentence.

"Atsushi-kun we must respect whatever Furihata-san decides on." Kuroko chastised his brother.

"N-No... I guess it's alright? I-I don't mind, a-as long as you don't call me that in public."

With that Kuroko and Murasakibara's eyes widened both smiling happily.

"MOM!!!!" Murasakibara lifted him up hugging him tightly.

"M-Mother..." Kuroko hugged him as well after Murasakibara let him down.

Furihata just hugged him back knowing how much Kuroko and Murasakibara has been longing for their mother's touch.

"Mother... C-Can I ask you a favor?" Kuroko said after letting go from the hug.

"What is it?"

"C-Can you perhaps start calling us in our names?"

"S-Sure Ku-- T-Tetsuya~ A-Atsushi..."

Midorima, Aomine and Akashi watched the exchange.

"Akashi, I need to talk to you about something." Aomine whispered to Akashi before standing up.

 

 

"What is it about Daiki?"

"They've found us." Aomine said voice all serious.

"I see they have..." Akashi said his expression dimming.

"We need to take Tetsuya, Atsushi and Furihata into safety." It was Midorima who also had followed them.

"No. I won't have them out of my sight--"

"Akashi! You know how much danger this imposes on them! Especially Furihata." Aomine said.

The room fell silent.

"Akashi, I stand with Aomine's suggestion... You need to do it if you don't want to lose him again. It is the only way."

"No."

 

 

Back in the living room, Kuroko and Murasakibara had clearly heard their conversation the two exchanged glances before continued talking with Furihata.


	11. Chapter 11

Furihata was on his way back from Seirin alone since Kuroko took a leave for today.

"Furi!" He turned around to see Kagami running towards him.

"Kagami." He acknowledged the redhead's presence.

"You going home already?"

"Yes, it's already late you know." Furihata said pointing upwards at the night sky.

"Oh yeah. It is pretty late. Anyway, why're you alone? Where's that ghostly boy that's always with you?" Kagami looked around looking any familiar bluenette.

"Ah, Kuroko took a day off from school today--"

"Why? Is he sick? Do you know where he lives?" Kagami asked a little too fast.

"Ah, Kagami? Why are you asking so much about Kuroko?"

"A-Ah nothing really. I-I'll go now..." Just like that Kagami ran away.

'Weird.' Furihata shook his head before continuing to walk.

 

Furihata had just got past the gates when he heard a loud crash from inside the mansion.

"Oho? A human? What are you doing here in the Akashi Clan's Mansion?" A huge figure loomed on Furihata from behind him.

"W-Who a-are you?" He turned around only to find a huge foreign looking man behind him but that wasn't what scared him... The man had fangs, his eyes were red and there's blood dripping from his mouth.

"Get away from my mother!" Everything went too fast, one second the man was looming on him the next second he was thrown across the other direction.

"A-Atsushi--" Atsushi immediately took Furihata in his arms before running towards the deeper parts of the forest.

"A-Atsushi what's h-happening?!" Furihata's starting to panic.

"They're here. They've found us. You need to get somewhere safe. Minechin and Midochin's holding them up. Father's fighting their leader."

"W-Wait! T-Then where's Ku-Tetsuya?" he asked.

"Kurochin-- Kurochind gone. We can't find him."

"WHAT?!"

"Shh! I'll take you to a church nearby. Father said that would be the safest place." Atsushi continued running at highspeed. They reached the church in no time.

"Stay here. One of us will get you once it's all over." Atsushi took off once again.

But Furihata being all too stubborn went out of the Church instantly giving a hidden enemy take him away.

 

"Akashi!" Midorima yelled as he saw Nash threw Akashi across the room.

"Stay out of this Shintarou. Gold is mine to defeat!" Akashi stood up once again.

"I wouldn't really be staying here coped up with everything that's happening... Your human is being chased by one of my men." Nash grinned as he blocked Akashi attacks.

"That is impossible. Atsushi had taken him away from here."

"Ha! And you think I wouldn't have thought of that?" And as if on cue, a man landed beside him with Furihata on one hand.

"Kouki!" Akashi exclaimed as he saw Furihata's state. He was clearly beaten up and his clothes were ripped.

"Where is Atsushi?!" Akashi asked eyes gleaming in rage.

"Oh he's outside too occupied with Jason. Anyway, what is so important with this human hmm?" Without a warning Nash bit Furihata's neck making Furihata scream from pain.

"NO!!! It hurt! AH!"

"Kouki!" Akashi charged towards Nash's direction pushing him away from Furihata then following him with series of punches.

The man holding Furihata was tackled down by Aomine while Midorima tended to Furihata's state.

Furihata was bleeding so much.

"Akashi! He's losing consciousness. Nash poisoned him!" Midorima cried as he saw Furihata's neck wound starting to turn purple slowing becoming black.

Akashi ran towards their direction leaving a beaten up Nash on the floor.

"No! Kouki~ Kouki..." Akashi tried sucking the poison out of Furihata.

"No, it's too late to suck the poison out Akashi. It's only a matter of minutes before it kills Furihata. You need to do it Akashi. Or we'll lose him for good." Aomine stood behind him hand on one of Akashi's shoulders.

"Fine. I'll do it." Akashi said before looking around and was stilled as he didn't saw Nash and his man's body anywhere.

"Shit, they've escaped." He said.

Akashi sighed before looking at his two men.

"Leave us alone. I'll do it." The two took off understanding what Akashi meant.

Once alone in the room Akashi took a deep breath before sinking his fangs on Furihata's neck letting his venom flow onto Furihata's veins. He carried Furihata to their room knowing that it would be better for Furihata to wake up at familiar surroundings.

'I just hope you wouldn't hate me for giving you this cursed life...' Akashi thought at he laid Furihata down.

 

 

By the living room, Midorima and Aomine looked at Atsushi as he entered the Mansion, behind him was Tetsuya.

"He's born." Tetsuya said looking up the stairs.

"Indeed he is..."

 

-End-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes it's the end.  
> Yes it's lame.  
> And yes I made it too fast.
> 
> Honestly I always get mental blocked by this story. I can't seem to continue this story.  
> But no matter, there are still other books for its continuation.  
> Sorry for giving you guys such a lame ending. T^T
> 
> I promise to make it up to you guys for this Series' Other books!


End file.
